Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - The Magic Ball (Script)
Scenes New Mission * (At the guild) Dance Pratice * (While they're fighting, Levy was dancing with Gajeel) * Gajeel: Okay fine, if you insists. * Levy: What are you talking about? I never asked you! * Jet and Droy: That's so not fair! * (Scott runs to Allison) * Scott: Allison. * Allison: Yes, I would love dance with you. * (Scott and Allison start dancing together, even they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore) * (Jack starts dancing with Lydia, for some leasons) * Jack: Thanks for helping me out Lydia. * Lydia: Well, sometimes you’re very complicated and strange kid, but it’s at least I can do. I mean, I am your sister's friend. * Jack: Y-yeah. * Lydia: *Whispers at Jack* Also, you should ask someone else to dance with. Like, someone on your age. * Jack: You mean Riley? * Lydia: No. * Jack: *Looks confuse* Um, who? * Lydia: *Sighs, annoyed* The dragon slayer girl. What do you think, you silly kid? * Jack: *Points at Wendy* She’s already taken. * Wendy: *Dancing with Warren* * Lydia: She’s dancing with that guy, because you are an idiot. You should ask her first. * Jack: *Looks down, blushing* Mmm...! * Lydia: Try it next time. And sweetheart… stop looking at my breasts. * Jack: *Looks embarrased* Huh?! *Turns around, blushing* S-sorry, my habit. * Lydia: *To herself, smiling* Just like Riley with the guys. * Riley: *Watches everyone of her friends dance with their partners* * Stiles: It’s going well. * Riley: Yeah. This is fun, I think. * Stiles: You wanna dance? * Riley: No. * Stiles: You know what? I'm trying that again. *Gets up* Riley, get up your badass little ass and dance with me now. * Riley: *Thinks for a moment* No! * Stiles: Oh come on! It’s the best I can do! * Riley: It’s because that attitude, you'll never get a girl like Lydia. * Stiles: Oh yeah? You’ll never get a boyfriend. * Riley: Who told you that I'm going to have a boyfriend? * Stiles: Not with that atitude. * Riley: *Gets up* Well, since you are my bestie, I’ll dance with you. * (Riley and Stiles start dancing) * Stiles: See? That wasn’t difficult at all. * Riley: Shut up and dance with me, you loser. * Vijeeter: I know all about music of dance. * Lisanna: *Dances with Natsu* Yeah that's true but this is a little different. * Erza: *Dances with Elfman* Everyone outta the way! * Lucy: *Sees everybody dancing* Wow, this pratice lesson turn out to a dance party. Wait? I am serious the only one here who doesn't have a partner? Riley Wearing Makeup And Dressed Like a Lady? * Riley: *Cries* I’m horrible! * Allison: What are you talking about! You look great! * Lucy: You look like a different person. That’s a good thing. * Lydia: Now, you’re not like that weird girl with a weird look that I know. * Riley: Seriously?! I looked like a clown! Stupid make up! And look at this dress! * Lucy: Looks fine by me. Don’t you think? *Turns at Lydia and Allison* * Lyida: Oh yeah. * Allison: I agree. * Riley: You guys are horrible. I HATE THESE SHOES! I HATE THIS!!!! * Lucy: You’re a girl! How are you supposed to hate that? * Riley: I’m a tomboy, remember? Tomboys hate fancy dresses, make up and everything, girly stuff. I’M A TOMBOY MYSELF!! * Lucy: Okay, we get it. Calm down. * Lydia: I remember now. There’s a only explanation for this. * Lucy: What’s that? * Lydia: ... she’s a Saiyan. * Lucy and Allison: That’s a right anwser? * Allison: Look Rils, just for tonight okay? We'll promise you that won't happen again. * Riley: *Sighs* Fine, let's get over with. * * Riley: Can you just give me one second? Ugh... stupid shoes! *Thows her shoes off her feet* * Boy: Huh? * (Riley’s shoes end up hitting on two girls‘ head and pass out) * Jack: ....? * Lucy: *Face palms, herself* Riley.... * (Lefts a small blond curly girl closed to Jack) * Girl: .... * Jack: *Blushes, standing his arm* W-w-wanna dance with-with-with m-m-me? * Girl: *Sighs, head over heels* * Jack: *Turns at the girls, trembling, fake smile* * (The girls signed at him, for doing a good job) * Jack: *To himself* Okay, man. Let’s do this. * (Jack starts dancing with the girl) * Allison: See? That wasn’t difficult. * Lucy: He’ll learn. Don’t worry. * Lydia: I don’t know, I’m kinda disappointed. * Lucy: Wha-? How come? * Lydia: I’m just. Well excuse me, I have something to do. *Leaves the group* * Allison: *Whispers to Lucy’s ear* I think she misses having boys around her. * Lucy: You think? Suspicious Or Jealous? * Jack: *To himself insastified while looks at Wendy and her partner dancing* Seriously, there’s something wrong about that kid that I don’t like at all! How annoying! * Girl: *Looks upset* What are you doing? Stop looking at others girls. I’m here! * Jack: *Looks back* Huh? Umm.... Sorry. *But still looks at Wendy, grunts annoyed* ....!!!!! * * * Velveno: I'm me again! * Wendy: *Dissapointed, in tears* Huh?! * Jack: *Stares at Velveno, suprised* What the…?? * Girl: What’s wrong? * Jack: *Pushes the girl away*…!!! * Girl: *Being pushed* HEY! * * Jack: *Appears behind Wendy and grabs her* * Wendy: *Pulled down and falls* Whoa! * * Lydia: Oh my! * Allison: What? What’s wrong? * Lydia: *Points at Jack holding Wendy, protecting her* * Jack: *Shields Wendy*…!!!! * Allison: Oh! * Lydia: I know! *At Jack and Wendy* Hey kids, it isn't a perfect time for cuddling! Big trouble coming up! * Jack and Wendy: Huh? *Look at each other* * (They scream in embarrasement, and break it up) * Wendy: *Embarrased, face in red* Th-thanks. * Jack: *Embarrased, while rubs his hair* Ugh...! S-sure, no problem! * Lydia: What did I tell you? *Looks at Allison* * Allison: He sure likes her! *Looks at Lydia* Saiyan Twins' Rage * Riley and Jack: *Kicks angrly Velveno's face* DAMM YOU YOU HEARTLESS THIEF!!!!!! * (Everyone turned at shocked about Riley and Jack attack) * Jack: You...! YOU…! You ruined my evening. Dancing with a girl was only thing I wanted. For the first time of my life! * Stiles: Who are you? A virgin? * Riley: That was a night that I never want to forget and it’s all blow because of you!! * Stiles: Even your wearing a real dress and real makeup like a lady... and... barefoot? I’m shock Rils. * Riley: *Turns at Stiles with a scary face, furious* Open your funny mouth one more time and you're get a bloody nose! * Stiles: *Gulps in fear* My god... * Scott: *Whispers at Stiles* Listen number one: Never make Riley angry. * Stiles: *Sarcastically* Oh...! I´ll keep that in mind, thank you. * Jack: *Cracks his knuckles* Time to learn some lesson. * Riley: LET'S GET HIM! * (Instead, Jack and Riley were grabbed by Elfman) * Jack: WHAT THE HELL MAN!! * Riley: LET US GO!! * Elfman: *Holds Saiyan Twins* A real man needs to calm down! * Riley: *Struggles* LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT BUDDY! * Jack: *Struggles* LET US END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! GET OFF! * Lucy: Oh boy. * Natsu: That kid really change. * Erza: I like them! Un Unexpected Advice * (The party continues) * Riley: *Drinks juice, leaning against the table* * Jack: *Approaches to Riley, leaning against the table* What a night huh? * Riley: *Looks at Jack, trying not to laugh* Rough night to you too huh? * (Shows a red mark on his face. He was recently slapped!) * Jack: *Brushes in embarassement* Don't start okay? * Riley: *Lifts her arms* I wasn't gonna say anything. …!!! Don't make fun on me dressing like this okay? * Jack: This is crazy! I mean, look at me! There I was, learning how to dance and now I was humilhated by a girl. She hit me, right in my face, convinced that I was jealous. * Riley: Of "other kid" dancing with kiddo right? * Jack: What?! NO! * Riley: *Smiles doubt* Sure. * Jack: It was a feeling, not jealousy. * Riley: Whatever you say bro. * Jack: It’s true! If you don’t believe me, too bad! * (Riley stares at Wendy all alone) * Riley: *Smiles at Jack, whispering to his ear* Dance with her. * Jack: What?! * Riley: Come on bro, you deserve a perfect girl to dance with you. Besides, did you realise she's a good dancer? * Jack: *Brushes, looking away* ....!!!!! * Riley: You wanted to dance with her in the first place, face it! * Jack: *His face turns red, confuse* What, no! Yes. No-. Maybe? No, I did not! Yes? I don’t know! * Riley: Jack, if you don't go out there you'll regret sooner or later. Come on, be a man for once and ask her to dance with you! Besides, the night’s still young. * Jack: *Looks suprised, raising his eyebrown* Since when you learned making those advices? * Riley: *Starts blushing, all the sudden* ..!! I blame Scott and Allison for this, okay? It’s their fault and their stupid romance that I learned this kind of stuff. * Jack: .... * Riley: *Changes her expression* So, what you do say? Dances with Wendy or not? * Jack: *Looks nervous at Wendy, then at Riley*...!!!! Fine, I'll do it. * Riley: *Punches friendly on his shoulder* All right! That's the spirit, bro! * Jack: *Enxales hardly* Okay. Let’s do this! Wish me luck. * Riley: Go get her, tiger! * (Jack walks, extremely nervous, to young sky dragon slayer) * Wendy: *Notices Jack* Mm? * (Jack was brushing, not looking at her, standing his hand on her) * Jack: Y... You wanna umm... I don’t know… dance? * Wendy: .... *Takes her hand on his, smiling* That’s sound great. * Jack: *To himself* Oh boy. * (They look each other without saying anything) * Warren: *Sees this* What the hell kid? I was going ask her first! * Jack: *Gulps nervouslsy* ...!!! * Wendy: Sorry. I wanna dance someone who has same height as I am, and a real boy, this time. * Jack: *Looks stanned, at Wendy* * Wendy: *Turns back to Jack* You’re not a boy in disguise, are you? * Jack: N-no I swear. I’ll prove it to you. *Touches his hat* You know very well that I hate to take my hat off my head. * Wendy: *Smiles relieved* * Warren: Fine. I'll go ask someone else. *Walks away, but shows a smile* * Jack: I-I'm sorry about this, I'm just gonna....*Tries to leave* * Wendy: Wait, don't go. I am sorry actually. I want to dance with you, I meant it. * Jack: *Looks, still stained* Oh...! Okay. * Wendy: Let’s try again. * Jack: *Clears his throat and stands his hand, smiling* Would you like to dance with me, miss? * Wendy: *Takes her hand on his, smiling* That would be a honor. * (Jack and Wendy start dancing together) * Jack: Just so you know, I'm still learning to dance. * Wendy: I’ll teach you. * Jack: *Nervous laugh* * (Riley watches them dancing from the distance with a proud smile) * Riley: …?? *Starts to drolling in her mouth* Oh my god, back off genious! That chicken leg is mine! A Good Ending * (Everybody was dancing with their partners. Natsu, Gray and Riley were eating the food on the table) * Lydia: *Looks around and sees Jack and Wendy dancing together* Oh! Finally. *Looks at Allison and Scott dancing together* Awkwardly. *Looks around again and sees Riley and Natsu eating all the food like maniacs* Predictably. * Lucy: I never thought things turned out this way. *Looks at the Velveno's wanted poster* * (Shows Erza dancing with the princess) * Lucy: Oh wow! I hope someday a special guy would propose to me as sweatly. * Natsu: Lucy. * Lucy: *Turns at Natsu* ...? * Natsu: Listen. * Lucy: *Blushes* ...!! * Natsu: I ate so much food. You'll have to roll me home! * Lucy: Oh! That’s really great. Aah...! *Holds Natsu's hands* It's so nice here. Can we just stay a little while longer? * Natsu: Wait, stop! * (Lucy and Natsu start dancing together) * Lucy: One two three, one two three... OW! Quick stepping on my feet! * Natsu: *Gets sick* The Troia spell is running out-! * Lucy: No, not in my dress! To be continued: Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - True Scoundrels - The Butt Jiggle Gang